It is known to have a plug housing fixed to a holder, and an electrical cable with a contact portion gripped by a robot, and a spatially resolved picture of the plug housing taken by an optical detection device. By evaluation of the picture of the plug housing, it may be detected when the plug housing is accidentally mounted with a tilt or offset from its desired standard position in the holder so that a correction of a relative position of the plug housing in relation to the robot may be made.
In particular, if robots, plug housings, holders, and contact portions are used, which are respectively subject to manufacture-related mechanical tolerances, a precise, error-free fitting of the contact portion to the plug housing may not always be guaranteed.
Thus, a method and an apparatus for the fitting of a contact portion mounted to an electrical cable to a plug housing by a movable robot, in which the robot, plug housings, holders and/or contact portions are subject to manufacturing and part tolerances, allow precise, error-free, and rapid fitting of the contact portion mounted on an electrical cable to the plug housing.